


Il Cerchio Che Si Chiude

by tinynerdkitten



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MetaMoro, POV Second Person, Poetic, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reunion, Smut, ermal meta - Freeform, ermal pov, metamoro reunion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdkitten/pseuds/tinynerdkitten
Summary: Finito il concerto per Emergency, Ermal e Fabrizio se ne vanno in macchina insieme, felici di essere di nuovo vicini, ma c'è qualcosa che hanno bisogno di dirsi e accettare perché tutto sia perfetto.Una piccola Oneshot che ho ispirato alle parole di Fabrizio di ieri sera e a tutte le lacrime che ho versato.Un po' di porn, un po' di angst e un po' di fluff in un qualcosa che è sì una fanfiction, ma è anche una speranza e un ringraziamento.





	Il Cerchio Che Si Chiude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilleDuDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/gifts).



> Per te. Per loro, per voi, per me. Per noi.
> 
> Buona lettura

Il concerto è finito, finito davvero. State tutti e due impettiti sul palco, accanto a Fiorella e gli altri, separati da pochi centimetri che non sono niente rispetto ai chilometri di lontananza che avete dovuto sopportare, ma che una parte di voi vorrebbe comunque colmare. Vi osservate, di sottecchi, consci dei vostri pensieri e ti viene quasi da ridere al pensiero che eri stato tu prima a provocare Fabrizio con quel pizzico scherzoso per farlo avvicinare ad abbracciarti. Ti ha sussurrato qualcosa che somigliava a “Sei incorreggibile tu” ma non sei sicuro che sia al cento per cento così. Quello che è sicuro è che hai sorriso.  
L’hai abbracciato tu, poi. L’hai abbracciato come a Sanremo, il tuo braccio a cingerlo e il tuo petto contro alla sua schiena, tirandotelo contro, cercando quel contatto che tanto hai desiderato e che ora che puoi avere ti vuoi godere. Il pensiero che tra poco potrai averne ancora ti fa bene, tanto bene al cuore, quindi ignori quella piccola enorme distanza per ora e guardi il pubblico che ti sta davanti, che urla e applaude.

Alzate la mano, salutate, sorridete a tutte le persone che sono corse lì per voi e per l’evento. E poi, semplicemente, ve ne andate.

Ci vogliono pochi altri convenevoli-qualche saluto e stretta di mano sudata, un paio di abbracci e la parola grazie che viene ripetuta a macchinetta- prima che siate liberi di scappare e rifugiarvi in macchina insieme per evitare di venire rincorsi e placcati da tutti quindi, non appena ne avete la possibilità e vi informano che la vostra presenza non è più strettamente necessaria, lo fate il più velocemente che potete.

Non che di solito non vi piaccia fermarvi: se potete lo fate, anche con la stanchezza che pesa addosso e il desiderio di andare a buttarsi a letto sempre più forte, ma in quel momento la voglia un po’ vi manca. Siete stati entrambi felici di constatare che la piazza fosse così piena e un po’ vi dispiace fare quella scelta, ma per una volta a prevalere è una voglia diversa: quella che avete di voi.

Guardi Fabrizio infilarsi sul sedile subito dopo di te e gli sorridi.

Un sorriso ampio, sincero, gioioso, che lui ricambia, lasciando che il suo viso si illumini così come i suoi occhi.

Non avete avuto molto tempo prima-tra il soundcheck, i fan, l’organizzazione, gli altri ospiti e il suo ritardo era stato veramente un casino ritagliarvi un piccolo spazio di tempo, cosa che infatti non siete riusciti a fare se non per qualche breve e intenso minuto- ma ora, pensi, avete a disposizione tutto quello necessario per rimediare.

C’è l’albergo che vi attende-due camere separate, due, sempre due, ma tanto una non verrà toccata: rimarrà intatta come prima del vostro arrivo e lo sapete voi come lo sanno loro, ma non fa niente-e l’intera nottata ancora da spendere, scoprire e usare.

Da usare per baciarvi, spogliarvi e toccarvi, per riscoprirvi di nuovo una volta e mille altre ancora; per annullare tutti quei giorni di lontananza e la distanza perché Fabrizio ha ragione, sì, vi state vedendo meno, s _empre meno_ e a te lui manca, manca da morire, manca da impazzire, manca _da far male._

Un’intera notte tutta per voi, _solo_ per voi, un lusso che non potete permettervi da decisamente troppo tempo, da usare per fare tutto ciò che vi è mancato e dirvi tutto quello che avete da dire, anche se dubiti che saranno le parole il mezzo di comunicazione scelto per rinnovare quella promessa che non vi siete mai fatti ma che continuate a mantenere dal momento in cui le vostre labbra si sono incontrate per la prima volta.

Da usare, semplicemente, per amarvi.

Pregusti già l’idea da prima, da quel bacio che vi siete scambiati nella tenda-camerino quando Nek vi ha lasciato soli e vi siete praticamente corsi incontro a stringervi- avete attraversato in un paio di passi il poco spazio che vi divideva, incontrandovi esattamente a metà, le mani di Fabrizio che erano corse al tuo viso e le tue sulla sua schiena mentre, incastrandovi inclinando appena il capo l’uno da una parte e l’uno dall’altra, avete unito le vostre labbra in un bacio sentito, desiderato, agognato-e sai che anche Fabrizio lo sta facendo.

Lo sai dal modo in cui ti ha guardato, toccato, baciato.

D al modo in cui ti ha sfiorato il viso e baciato il collo, in cui ti ha stretto i fianchi e  accarezzato e dal tono spezzato ma ricolmo di gioia e sollievo in cui ti sussurrato nell’orecchio “ _M_ _i_ _sei mancato”_

Non ci mettete molto ad arrivare. Durante il viaggio fate qualche chiacchiera di circostanza tra di voi e con gli altri, a spizzichi e bocconi, ma non riuscendo a stare lontani le vostre mani si cercano-insieme, nello stesso momento, le allungate l’uno verso l’altro-come i vostri sguardi e le vostre dita si intrecciano insieme, un sorriso che si dipinge sui vostri volti ancora più radioso e luminoso di prima.

Alla reception fingete una compostezza che non sentite di avere mentre prendete le chiavi, la stretta che avete creato prima che non siete riusciti comunque a sciogliere nonostante il vostro desiderio di sembrare perfettamente tranquilli e ignorate gli sguardi confusi-ma neanche troppo-di chi vi guarda allontanarvi insieme mentre entrate in ascensore.

Non appena le porte si chiudono, facendovi scomparire alla vista degli altri, vi baciate.

Vi baciate di nuovo e Fabrizio ti preme contro allo specchio con la schiena-uno specchio simile a tutti gli altri in cui ti sei fatto un selfie e ti viene quasi da ridere al pensiero-mentre posa le sue labbra sulle tue che tu schiudi, accogliendolo, stringendolo, le tue mani che corrono immediatamente ad aggrapparsi alla sua giacca e le sue che si attaccano ai bordi della tua.

Senti la sua barba grattarti appena contro alla pelle del viso e anche lì quasi quasi una risatina leggera ti sfugge mentre percorri tutta la sua schiena con il palmo aperto risalendola fino a ritrovarti ad affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli, incapace di star fermo, di smettere di muoverti, di toccare, perché ti è mancato e ti manca e vuoi tutto e subito.

Vuoi sentirlo contro di te, sotto alle tue mani, tra le tue dita, sulla tua pelle.

Sopra di te, su di te, dentro di te.

Adesso, subito, ora.

Il _ding_ delle porte che si aprono vi fa raddrizzare, ma non staccare: Fabrizio procede in retromarcia, tirandoti con sé e tu lo segui con un piccolo sbuffo, senza intenzione di abbandonare il contatto, incapace di lasciarlo andare quanto lui lo è di mollare te.

Qualche passo dopo, ti gira e la tua schiena preme contro alla porta della tua stanza-casuale, la scelta: la prima che avete incontrato sul vostro cammino è andata bene e anzi, non sei nemmeno poi così sicuro che sia tua e non sua-e reclini indietro la testa con un sospiro, la sua bocca che dalla tua passa sul tuo collo, tracciandovi una scia di baci delicati.

Lo senti che sta armeggiando con la serratura, tentando di infilarvi la chiave e aprirla usando una mano sola mentre l’altra giace dietro di te e beh, sul tuo culo.

Quasi ridacchi quando, per l’ennesima volta, la manca e mormora una cosa che somiglia a “’Sta cazzo di porta” sulla tua pelle, facendoti rabbrividire.

Alla fine senti uno scatto secco, che rimbomba nel corridoio, la maniglia che si abbassa con uno scricchiolio e poi il vuoto si apre dietro di te.

Fabrizio ti afferra e stringe prima che tu possa cascare dritto per terra, quasi tirandoti su nella foga mentre praticamente ti spinge dentro e sbatte la porta alle vostre spalle, serrandola con un tonfo secco che sai che potrebbe aver svegliato tutto il piano, ma non ti importa.

“Ecco” mormora, le sue mani che già corrono a levarti la giacca “Fatto”

Sorridi contro la sua bocca, sorridi e lui ti bacia, mordendoti il labbro inferiore, stringendolo tra i suoi denti ma senza farti male, strappandoti un gemito e un ansimo leggero.

Vi spogliate. I vostri indumenti cascano per terra uno dopo l’altro, in rapida successione. Non siete febbrili né poco delicati, ma nella dolcezza che mettete in quei gesti non riuscite a impedirvi di imprimere una certa fretta, dettata dalla voglia.

Un tonfo sordo dopo l’altro, ecco la tua giacca, la sua giacca, le scarpe che vi togliete con i vostri stessi piedi, scalciandole via malamente lontano da voi per non rischiare di inciamparvi. La tua maglia-la testa che ci si era incastrata per un secondo- e la sua maglia, che spoglia da solo e lancia via con noncuranza.

I vostri petti nudi e caldi aderiscono, le vostre labbra danzano, le lingue si intrecciano e altri piccoli tonfi risuonano sordi e anticipatori nella stanza. Il clangore metallico della tua cintura, il tintinnio della sua. I tuoi pantaloni, i suoi e dentro di essi i vostri boxer.

Siete nudi, nudi e come avete bramato di essere per settimane: insieme.

Vi toccate, vi esplorate, vi stringete.

Fabrizio ti spinge verso il letto e tu lo lasci fare, seguendolo, sdraiandotici sopra mentre lui fa lo stesso su di te.

La tua schiena nuda affonda nelle morbide lenzuola bianche che sanno di pulito e sono fresche contro la tua pelle accaldata, ma il tuo brivido non è dovuto a quello, no: il tuo brivido lo devi al modo in cui Fabrizio, sopra di te, ti guarda.

A come i suoi occhi lucidi e scuri, specchio dei tuoi, brucino di desiderio e quasi puoi sentirteli letteralmente addosso che si beano della tua immagine quanto tu lo fai della sua-il suo petto ambrato, i tatuaggi sulla pelle, le sue spalle larghe e forti, i muscoli delle sue braccia-percorrendoti, ammirandoti, quasi _venerandoti._

Lo fa prima con lo sguardo, poi con le dita

Sfiora ogni tuo angolo e ogni tua curva, ogni spigolo e linea, conca e sporgenza, dall'incavo della spalla a quello del gomito, dal collo al petto, dall’addome alla curva dei fianchi, dal viso alle cosce e giù, fino all'incavo del tuo ginocchio, su cui si sofferma e che afferra dolcemente.

Tremi sotto al suo tocco e non hai la forza di fare altro che posargli i tuoi palmi aperti sulla schiena nuda e forte e calda. Solida, come la sua presenza nella tua vita.

Ti ci aggrappi come hai fatto quando lui ti sembrava l’unico appiglio disponibile e posi le tue labbra sul suo collo, salvo poi ritrovarti a reclinare la testa indietro e ad arrenderti, esponendoti, rimanendo adagiato sul materasso come senza forze quando le sue dita si stringono attorno alla tua erezione, toccandoti dolcemente.

Ti senti come la mappa di un mondo che lui vuole esplorare e allora, per farlo, accarezza ogni tuo luogo e poi, dopo averne saggiato la superficie, vuole aprirti ancor di più, conoscerti ancora meglio e tu lo lasci fare: ti abbandoni mollemente alla sua guida, lasciando che ti apra le gambe e che te ne guidi una a circondargli il fianco, mentre con l’altra mano risale lungo la tua coscia.

Senti il calore spandersi sulle tue guance e lo senti anche in tutto il tuo corpo che brucia, brucia di un desiderio intenso e febbrile ma anche di dolcezza e di un amore tanto grande che ti riempie tutto, tutto il cuore, il petto, i polmoni e il cervello.

Che ti invade la bocca mentre lo baci e fa scintillare le iridi mentre lo guardi, che ti scivola sulla lingua mentre gli parli e tra le dita mentre gli scrivi

Che ti brucia, sì, ti brucia ma non ti consuma e anzi, ti ricostruisce: ti aggiusta, ti riscalda, arrossa le tue guance e rende più squillanti e sincere le tue risate.

Dopo l’incendio del dolore che ti aveva distrutto e annullato, questo fuoco ti ha fatto rinascere dalle tue ceneri e ti ha forgiato in qualcosa di nuovo, più bello, più felice: una nuova versione di te, più fragile e al contempo più forte.

E ora, invece, con il suo calore ti rende sciolto, morbido, _malleabile._

Lasci che le sue mani ti plasmino, che le sue dita si facciano gentilmente spazio dentro di te - prima una e poi entrambe- e ti scoprano in posti dove nessuno a parte lui è mai arrivato, che ti aprano delicatamente e preparino, sempre per lui e lui solo.

Respiri e sei creta sotto al suo tocco.

Inclini indietro il capo, esponendo il tuo pomo d’Adamo che sai che a lui piace tanto e socchiudi le labbra, gemendo.

Non ti vergogni dei suoni che escono dalla tua bocca: come potresti mai farlo dopo che Fabrizio una volta ti ha detto che sono la musica più bella che abbia mai sentito.

Per te, vale lo stesso con i suoi.

Sospiri e gemi, un lamento che ti sfugge dalla gola quando lentamente scivola appena indietro da te, lasciandoti così esposto e aperto, vuoto e fragile, _vulnerabile._

Ma è per un secondo e uno soltanto perché poi si sistema meglio su di te, sussurrandoti all'orecchio qualcosa che non afferri mentre ti stringe una mano. Porta l’altra ad aiutarsi e poi a sistemare meglio la tua gamba avvolta attorno a lui mentre si spinge in te.

Lo accogli con un gemito spezzato d’approvazione e piacere mentre ti entra dentro con delicata fermezza, lentamente ma senza fermarsi fino a quando non si ritrova completamente con te stretto attorno alla sua interessa.

“Sei bellissimo” ti sussurra e questo, questo lo capisci perfettamente.

Te lo mormora mentre schiudi le tue labbra arrossate in una perfetta O e le tue guance si colorano di una tonalità più accesa di rosso. Mentre nonostante il tuo sforzo di tenere gli occhi aperti ti ritrovi a socchiuderli, le lunghe ciglia nere che ti schermano gli occhi ma tra le quali, sai, ancora Fabrizio potrebbe vedere il lucido piacere che li riempie insieme al tuo godimento, al bisogno, alla necessità e al desiderio di avere di più se non fosse che reclini ancora di più indietro il capo, i tuoi ricci scuri che si spargono sul cuscino intonso.

Inarchi la schiena e alzi appena i fianchi, accompagnandolo nel movimento, andandogli incontro. Stringi le dita delle mani alle lenzuola mentre arricci quelle dei piedi e d’istinto apri di più le gambe, consentendogli tutto l’accesso e lo spazio che vuole.

“Ti amo” gli rispondi.

Anche lui geme: geme con la sua voce bassa e roca e geme il tuo nome.

Che bel suono che ha sulle sue labbra, pensi. L’hai sempre pensato, dal primo momento in cui glielo hai sentito dire. Quella _r_ un po’ più arricciata, quella _l_ finale che si va a perdere nella sua _a_ chiara e aperta, accentata, a meno che non si sforzi di dirla.

“Erma’” ti chiama e a te piace, piace da impazzire.

“Ti amo anch’io” dice, sospirando.

Non vi fermate.

Inizia a muoversi piano, dolcemente e tu, tu senti il desiderio di sentirlo, di averlo più vicino, ancora più vicino.

Allora, intrecci le caviglie dietro alla sua schiena, le tue gambe che gli circondando i fianchi e lui che si ritrova ancora più a fondo dentro di te, mentre con le braccia te lo stringi in un abbraccio e te lo tiri contro, trovandoti così a ansimare nell'incavo del suo collo.

“Va tutto bene” ti sussurra ad un certo punto mentre ti prende così, dolcemente, con un ritmo veloce ma non disperato, con forza e delicatezza insieme e non capisci, all'inizio, perché te lo dica.

E te lo ripete, sì.

Te lo ripete mentre affondi le dita nella sua pelle ambrata e i talloni nel piccolo spazio alla fine della sua schiena, le tue labbra che baciano e gemono e sospirano.

Te lo ripete una, due, cinque, dieci volte, la sua bocca posata contro al tuo orecchio, la sua voce roca venata di dolcezza e spezzata da qualcosa che sai non essere solo piacere che deposita quelle rassicurazioni direttamente nel tuo padiglione auricolare, insieme al suo fiato caldo che ti accarezza e fa rabbrividire.

Ti sussurra di non preoccuparti, che è tutto ok, tutto apposto e davvero non capisci, non capisci perché senta la necessità di dirtelo e ripetertelo con così tanto impegno e costanza.

Ti verrebbe quasi da ridere se non fosse che state facendo l’amore.

_Quasi._

Perché, realizzi, per la verità non c’è proprio niente da ridere.

Perché è tutto il giorno che ti senti un peso sul petto che hai voluto ignorare con tutte le tue forze, scacciando via il pensiero dal tuo cervello come se fosse una mosca fastidiosa, ma quello non se ne è andato da solo e anzi, si è solo ingigantito.

E adesso, ti stringe i polmoni in una morsa, impedendoti di respirare, e ti attanaglia la gola, chiudendotela. Ti impasta la voce facendoti singhiozzare, ti fa tirare su con il naso e ti fa dolere il cuore che ad ogni battito fa male, male, _sempre più male._ Ti appesantisce le membra e fa sentire un’angoscia che non pensavi di avere addosso ma che ti porti dietro da chissà quanto, sotto ai vestiti, sotto alla pelle, fin nelle ossa.

Ti fa pizzicare gli occhi e bagnare le guance ed è solo allora che realizzi di star piangendo.

Piangi perché Fabrizio ti è mancato e perché ti mancherà.

Perché, lo sai, lui ha ragione.

Ha ragione su tutta la linea e sebbene le sue fossero parole sentite, d’affetto e d’amore, tu non riesci che a leggerle come una condanna che vi pesa sul capo.

Ha ragione sul fatto che non vi vedete già molto ora, figuriamoci dopo, e lo sai, lo sai quanto male vi ha fatto quella lontananza. Quanti giorni hai passato con l’aria che entrando e uscendo dai tuoi polmoni ti faceva male perché eri solo, _solo_ , con tutti ma senza nessuno,con gli altri ma _senza_ _di lui_ e ti domandi quanti ancora ne dovrai passare e sopportare e patire così.

Ha avuto ragione senza saperlo anche quando cantava _“_ _Il peggio è passato”_ perché vi state amando, sì, in un albergo e non in un monolocale, va bene, ma il concetto fondamentale è che lo state facendo davvero mentre il tempo scade.

E sì, quella è, come ha detto Fabrizio, la chiusura.

L’epilogo alla vostra grandiosa avventura.

L’ultimo punto dell’ultima riga dell’ultima pagina della vostra attuale collaborazione, la parola _Fine_ a tutto quello che avete costruito in quei mesi.

E il peggio non è passato, ma anzi, deve ancora arrivare.

Per questo piangi e di colpo, poi, scoppi.

“Non è giusto” singhiozzi contro alla sua spalla, posandovi la fronte mentre lui, con un sospiro che ha la dolceamara forma del tuo nome, si ferma senza però fare nulla per allontanarti o allontanarsi.

“Lo so” mormora piano contro al tuo orecchio.

“Non è giusto” ripeti “Non voglio che finisca. Non voglio che questa sia la chiusura di un cerchio” balbetti, le parole e le lettere che si accavallano l’un sull'altra, come se si rincorressero e spingessero per venire fuori tutte insieme nonostante tu senta la fatica che devi fare nel tirarle fuori dalla tua gola “Non voglio lasciarti andare”.

Ti aggrappi a lui, piangendo come un bambino.

Non ti eri reso conto di quanto pesante e dolorosa fosse quella consapevolezza che ti porti dentro da non sai nemmeno quando ma ora, mentre i singhiozzi ti scuotono convulsamente le membra e fanno dolere la tua testa e i tuoi polmoni, ora te ne accorgi.

“Non voglio non voglio non voglio non è giusto no non voglio” tartagli, la tua voce così impastata di lacrime e spezzata che a malapena le tue parole si distinguono e acquistano un senso compiuto.

“Ermal” ripete Fabrizio e questa volta il tuo nome lo dice per intero mentre, dolcemente, si tira indietro per guardarti, uscendo delicatamente da te e tirandoti su seduto insieme a lui mettendoti le mani sulle spalle, avvolgendoti un una sorta di abbraccio in cui ti culla per un istante prima di scioglierlo, allontanandosi appena appena e prendendoti il viso caldo tra le mani, le tue guance che scottano contro ai suoi palmi tiepidi che bagni con le tue lacrime.

“Ascoltami” mormora, il tono basso e rassicurante mentre ti guarda negli occhi. Solo allora noti che anche i suoi sono lucidi e che qualche lacrima è scappata pure a lui.

“Nemmeno io voglio che finisca” ti dice “Ma quando ho detto che questo è un cerchio che si chiude, intendevo parlare solo di _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_. Della nostra collaborazione di Sanremo. Non di noi”

Rimani in silenzio, ascoltando le sue parole che sono sale e balsamo per il dolore che senti e lui continua.

“Lo sapevamo che dovevo finire, prima o poi. Abbiamo vinto, siamo andati a Lisbona, Milano, Roma e ora qui abbiamo chiuso questo cerchio sì. Ed è giusto, invece” mormora, carezzandoti dolcemente il viso “Ma io non intendo lasciarti. Non intendo andare da nessuna parte. Perché ti amo, Ermal, e non ho intenzione di chiudere un bel niente con te personalmente. Hai capito?”

Annuisci, boccheggiando appena nonostante l’ossigeno torni a circolare un po’ meglio nei tuoi polmoni.

Le sue parole hanno il potere di calmarti pian piano mentre vengono pronunciate e ti giungono alle orecchie, entrandoti nel cervello e nel cuore, scorrendo sotto la tua pelle, sostituendo la tua angoscia, il tuo dolore e le tue paure con il suo amore che senti nel suo tono, in ogni sillaba, lettera e spazio.

Piangi ancora perché hai bisogno di sfogarti del tutto, di liberarti il petto e la mente di quel peso, ma i tuoi singhiozzi si quietano, affievolendosi e facendosi praticamente solo tremiti silenti che ti scuotono appena le spalle.

“A meno che tu non lo voglia, ovviamente” aggiunge Fabrizio, guardandoti e subito ti affretti a scuotere la testa in segno di diniego, leccandoti le labbra secche e screpolate e posando le tue mani sopra alle sue.

“No” gemi “Dio no, certo che no. Neanche io voglio chiudere qualcosa con te io-” un brusco sospiro interrompe le tue parole per un istante mentre lo fissi “Io ti amo, Fabrizio, cazzo e non potrei mai lasciarti” giuri, guardandolo dritto negli occhi “No, cazzo, non intendevo dire questo è solo che… che non voglio che finiscano i motivi per vederti senza che qualcuno inizi a fare assurde supposizioni. Che sarebbero veritiere, certo, ma ci sono i tuoi figli e io non voglio che loro ne risentano. Sono stanco di tenere tutto nascosto, ma non voglio che gli altri sappiano, che ci usino come pettegolezzo e ho paura per le nostre carriere perché lo sai come sono, qui, ho paura sopratutto per te e quindi non possiamo dirlo e… e dovremo vederci di nascosto e anche così ci vedremo ancora meno di ora perché io avrò i miei impegni e tu i tuoi e-”

“E niente ci impedisce di trovare invece dei validi e buoni motivi per vederci senza che rompano i coglioni, anche se non hanno diritto di farlo. Ermal” ti interrompe di nuovo, dolcemente “Ho detto che questa è la fine di _questa_ collaborazione. Nessuno ci impedisce di lavorare ancora insieme, no?”

Sbatti le palpebre e lo stupore davanti alle sue parole è tale che smetti perfino di piangere, rimanendo a fissarlo a bocca socchiusa per un istante.

Quasi non riesci a metabolizzare quello che ha detto e lo fissi, immobile, il suo viso ora addolcito da un sorriso che è ancora più grande di prima.

Tiri su con il naso e ti schiarisci la voce, cercando di darti un tono che sai di non poter avere in quel momento.

“Mi… mi stai chiedendo di collaborare ancora con te? Davvero?” domandi, quasi incredulo, perché ne avete accennato, sì, ma vagamente. Una possibilità come tante di cui non avete mai seriamente parlato e nella tua testa quella era quindi rimasta solo una fantasia da accarezzare, un’utopia favolosa in cui cullarti e non una possibile realtà da concretizzare, nonostante sai che poco altro potrebbe renderti più felice di così.

“Certo” annuisce Fabrizio “Lavoriamo bene insieme, no?” domanda, prima di avvicinarsi per darti un leggerissimo bacio affettuoso. “ _MetaMoro”_ accarezza quel nome che vi hanno appioppato con la lingua, lasciandolo scorrere nella sua bocca, dolcemente, saggiandolo, gustandolo quasi con una sorta di intrinseco piacere che sai che anche tu provi nel sentire i vostri cognomi non accostati ma uniti, senza spazi a dividervi, come se foste una cosa sola “Siamo una bella coppia, ao. E guarda cosa abbiamo creato con una sola canzone. Quante persone ci hanno contattato e hanno fatto…beh, tutto quello che hanno fatto. Pensa se facessimo un intero album insieme” scherza appena, sorridendoti.

Quando si tira indietro, a tua volta non riesci a contenerti : gli sorridi, addolcendo il tuo viso con la gioia ed il sollievo, che ti alleggerisce anche del tutto il petto, lasciandoti libero di respirare.

Ha ragione, sì, ha ragione ancora una volta.

Non è la fine di tutto, no: è la fine di un capitolo, l’ultimo punto dell’ultima riga di una pagina che sta solo all’inizio della vostra avventura.

E nonostante le tue paure, irrazionali quanto terribili, Fabrizio è ancora lì con te e non ti lascerà per cui le metti a tacere, scacciandole.

“Si” mormori, annuendo appena “Lavoriamo più che bene, insieme. E siamo una bellissima coppia direi” confermi.

Fabrizio annuisce, finendo di asciugarti le lacrime con il pollice mentre ti accarezza piano il viso con amore.

Lo senti quell’amore, forte e chiaro, concreto. Ti regge come se fossi un intero mondo e ti ama, quanto ti ama. Lo leggi nei suoi occhi, nelle piccole rughe che li circondano e nelle sue occhiaie. Nei tratti morbidi del suo viso, nella piega delle sue labbra arricciate. Nel modo in cui ti guarda, in quello in cui ti parla. Nel suo corpo nudo ancora avvinghiato al tuo, nelle vostre gambe intrecciate, nei suoi polpastrelli ruvidi che ti accarezzano e nelle sue dita che ti sfiorano. Ti ama quanto tu ami lui e non andrà da nessuna parte.

“Ecco” approva “Una bellissima coppia sì. E poi, lo sai come si dice, no?” ti chiede, posandoti le mani sulle spalle e facendole poi scivolare sulle tue scapole pronto, lo sai, a stringerti in un abbraccio.

Lo guardi confuso, tirando su con il naso e inclinando appena il capo, alzando leggermente un sopracciglio in cerca di una risposta.

E lui sorride, ancora di più.

“Beh” esordisce “ _Chiuso un cerchio, si apre un portone_ ” proclama solennemente, aspettando mezzo secondo prima di stringerti soffocando una risata, attirandoti a sé e chiudendoti in un abbraccio che subito ricambi, posando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e avvolgendo le tue braccia attorno a lui.

Un abbraccio che sa d’amore, che profuma di te, di voi.

Ed era da anni che lo aspettavi, un abbraccio così, in cui sentirti amato e al sicuro e in pace, che fosse riparo, rifugio e _casa_ e ora che ci sei dentro, non hai alcuna intenzione di lasciartelo scappare.

E questa volta, dato che ti viene da ridere, ridi.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo lo dedico un po’ a tutto il fandom e a tutti gli amici che ho trovato qui. A tutte le persone meravigliose che mi hanno sostenuto, incoraggiato e che grazie a questi due mi sono ritrovata ad avere accanto e che sono grata, grata di avere nella mia vita. E sì, il detto di Fabrizio è sbagliato, ma le parole sono vere. Questo è la chiusura di un cerchio, di un ciclo, se vogliamo, ma siamo solo all'inizio della nostra avventura.


End file.
